


焉知非福

by lifesgreatstayput



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesgreatstayput/pseuds/lifesgreatstayput
Summary: 非常多私设 包括ABO的生理设置、信息素；还有社会背景等，参考君主立宪，但更可能的是一个四不像。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	焉知非福

蔡徐坤刚拍完照，方静的信息就来了，他有了理由先走，旁人调侃他忙，他也已习以为常。车子停在门口，方静操控着平板，见蔡徐坤来了，先是汇报了几件事，又意有所指地看了眼车内，蔡徐坤问：“查到什么了？”方静摇摇头，“记忆被封锁，样貌被篡改，现在可查的只有信息素，结果基因键还被隐藏。”

蔡徐坤像早有预料，他拂过方静递给他的资料，说：“既然捡到，也算缘分。”

方静扬了扬眉，心中虽不认同蔡徐坤，但也知道留下这个来路不明的Alpha已成定局，她也不会多劝说。

车里的人正在小憩，他一大早就被带去了医院，刚刚才拿过最后一份检查结果。他是失忆并非失智，对这些无巨细的检查十分配合。

方静看在蔡徐坤的面子上对他客气，但他却没有寄人篱下的自觉，也说不清到底是生性冷淡如此，还是语言能力也一同受损。

“徐陵。”蔡徐坤坐到他身边，示意对方给他检查报告。方静应该第一时间就将结果传给他了，但徐陵没点破，只是看了蔡徐坤一眼，将自己的平板递了过去。蔡徐坤大致浏览了一遍，看到最后，笑了出声，随后收起平板，捏住徐陵的下巴，问：“你到底是什么人，为什么有人这般处心积虑的隐瞒你的身份。要不是我捡到你，你该怎么办呢？”他笑盈盈的眼睛闪着忽明忽暗的光，犹如夜空中的星，只可惜星星都没有温度。

徐陵未置一词，偏头挣开了蔡徐坤的手，他拿过自己的平板，放到一边。蔡徐坤无趣地撇了撇嘴，他打开通讯器，协会来信，首相办公室里对议案的意见不统一，大选将至，任何事都会成为选票筹码，他们若想议案通过，最好在国会下功夫。长篇大论了一通，到最后才是重点——他们希望蔡徐坤可以与皇室的人多沟通。

蔡徐坤捏了捏鼻梁，闭上眼，数着今晚见的人，喝得酒，如非必要，他并不想惊动范丞丞。

“我想，那些人大概是希望我完全消失，连死都不被人知道。”徐陵突然开口，他声音温厚，但缺少感情，显得十分冷漠。

蔡徐坤反应了一下才意识到他原来在回自己的话，但他并不满意徐陵这样的回答。他偏头去看徐陵搭在腿间的手，瞬间想到这双手前几夜如何将他禁锢，如何迫使他接受自己的临时标记，又是如何安抚他度过毫无征兆的伪发情期不禁红脸起来。

徐陵的味道太强，他得找人从实验室取还在试药阶段的阻隔剂才能将徐陵的味道完全盖掉。这当然是他这样认为的。

周围的工作人员都是Beta，脑袋很好用，鼻子却迟钝得一塌糊涂。方静怕是只能从两人相处的点滴发现蛛丝马迹，这样一个心思细密的人，在信息素上的敏感度几乎为零。蔡徐坤晚上进会场前问方静自己身上有没有不寻常的味道，方静信誓旦旦地说没有，结果蔡徐坤一进会场，就被熟识的政客围住，其中年轻一些的揶揄他，问他跟哪个Alpha共度了春宵。

感觉得出来，是个S级的罕见Alpha，味道很特别，也觉不出根，这种情况在帝都十分少见，自然也会吊起对方的胃口。蔡徐坤挂着人畜无伤的笑，微微推开那人的胳膊，说对方想多了，不过就是一个普通的Alpha，经验倒还不错，身上故意喷了一些古龙水而已。

蔡徐坤不知道对方信了多少，他在简单的寒暄后很快来了卫生间，又服用了一颗内服的阻隔剂，才敢重新回到会场。他融入到了自己Beta的同僚中，不敢再接近任何的Omega或者Alpha，一直到无人再发现他身上的味道，他才渐渐放下戒备，开始早该施行的交际。

通讯器又响了，蔡徐坤翻开来看，是首相府最新的投票结果。蔡徐坤不想看了，结果如何都已成定数，即便是他去找太子，也只能是明天早上。

这是他今晚第二声叹气，他刚放下通讯器，面前就多了一一杯水，徐陵说：“你看起来很疲惫。”

“嗯，有点累，我喝了很多酒。”胃也不舒服，蔡徐坤倚着后座，面向窗外，刚刚闭上眼，身上就多了一件衣服，周身迅速涌入一股Alpha的气息，那个号称上市后将会引发隔断剂革命的新品，简直不堪一击。蔡徐坤迅速睁眼，狠狠瞪向徐陵。徐陵以为是自己打扰了对方休息，本想说抱歉，却不想蔡徐坤升起了挡板，将两人封在了车子后座的空间。

蔡徐坤眯起眼，打量着徐陵，对方也看着他，较之刚刚，眼里多了份抱歉。他还企图去碰蔡徐坤，却被蔡徐坤躲过，只是下一秒，蔡徐坤迅速揽过徐陵的脖子，狠狠吻了上去。

即便是指暂时标记，Alpha对Omega的控制力依旧有效。Alpha的级别越高，对自己Omega的掌控力越强，就算是蔡徐坤这样的高等Omega，都无法逃脱受制于Alpha的命运。

几乎算是常识的认知，徐陵会不知道？可惜蔡徐坤现在已经无暇法判断徐陵的意图，Omega的本能使得此刻的他只想雌伏于Alpha身下。

Omega分泌的体液多，生殖腔也完全打开，迎接着Alpha的到来。徐陵抚摸着蔡徐坤腿间隐秘的小口，食指与中指来回探入，带出粘腻又浓稠的水声。蔡徐坤捂着眼睛，另一只手紧紧攀着徐陵宽阔的背脊，浑身都在颤抖。这若换做昨晚之前，徐陵还会因为蔡徐坤是冷，经过昨晚，他知道，这是他的Omega在发出邀请。蔡徐坤细长的脖子完全暴露在徐陵嘴边，被他一口咬住。蔡徐坤抖得更加厉害，之中还混杂些暧昧不明的挣扎。他像是无法动弹的母兽，只能承受雄性的交配，乖乖诞下子嗣。

但事实并非如此，蔡徐坤很怕徐陵在他体内成结，他并不打算跟一个来历不明的男人有那样深的瓜葛。

穴口被性器撑得饱满，徐陵的力气很大，似乎是要把那硬东西顶到蔡徐坤的胃里。蔡徐坤颠坐在徐陵身上，需要费力用两只胳膊紧抱住徐陵的脖子才能稳住身体不被那人甩出。他唤着慢点，声音里终于听到了一丝求饶的味道。徐陵胀起得太快，大得让蔡徐坤以为他会完全标记自己。

“不行，不行，徐陵…徐陵…”这会儿不管Omega说什么，都会被Alpha是求欢，尤其是当蔡徐坤无法组织语言，只能单单呼唤Alpha的名字时。

更何况这个名字还是他起的。

性爱中的Alpha一般也听不到Omega的请求，本能驱使双方都沉浸在疯狂的交媾之中，Alpha与Omega之间的契合度会激发身体一切机能，让这场性交变得顺利且不会对彼此造成伤害，简而言之就是不论两方中的哪个一方索要，另一方都是有潜力可以完全满足对方的。

而蔡徐坤在找到徐陵时，就做了信息素的匹配测试。

超过98%，比家族为蔡徐坤寻找的任何一个结婚对象都要高。也怪不得他的到来会让蔡徐坤进入一个伪发情期。这大概是上帝对蔡徐坤不尊重Omega本能，总是试图脱离信息素而活的惩罚吧。


End file.
